Sigo viva
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Historia dedicada a eltioRob95, MontanaHatsune92 e ImperialStar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lincoln hubiera salvado a Ember de su trágico destino?. UA. Calificado T.
1. Defendiendola

**Esta historia se la dedico a ImperialStar cuando hablé sobre él acerca de mis fics de amor X-overs de Danny Phantom con TLH y le conté acerca de un UA de mis personajes de mis series favoritas que vivieron durante los 70 y salvarían a Amber McLain (Apodada como "Ember") de su "destino" a la muerte. Puse como a los "candidatos" para salvarla, personajes de algunas de mis series favoritas para salvarla. Entre esos que puse estaban: Buddy Thunderstruck de la serie homónima de Netflix, Brad Buttowski de Kick Buttowski y Lincoln Loud de Loud House. ImperialStar voto por Lincoln para salvarla y en un futuro próximo vaya a poner a Todd o "Squee" de JTHM (Ahí ya Todd es un adolescente). (Aunque yo también se lo pienso dedicar a un autor que ha escrito fics tanto de DP como de JTHM llamado Invader Johnny).**

 **Y también a MontanaHatsune92, ya que hace tiempo me dijo que mi homenaje hacia a mí, el cual es un X-over de DP con TLH, va a involucrar a Ember.**

 **Y en otro futuro hace fics de DannyxEmber (Algunos serán lemon), y otros de DannyxHarem dedicados en homenaje a eltiorob95.**

 **Saludos a MontanaHatsune92, eltioRob95 e ImperialStar.**

Esta historia se nos remonta en una ciudad llamada Amity Park en la década de los 70, en una escuela secundaria en donde iba un adolescente de 17 años de pelos blancos llamado Lincoln Loud, el cual era un chico nuevo que se había inscrito hace unos días. El no solía ser algo social con la gente por que recién se acababa de "integrar". Aun que hace ya unos días él ya había estado teniendo sentimientos hacia una "cierta persona". Su nombre era Amber McLain, o apodada por sí misma "Ember". Ella era una estudiante que era muy "distinta" a otros estudiantes. Tenía grandes sueños y esperanzas de volverse una estrella de rock muy famosa. Ese era el problema. Ya que su adicción hacia la música la hacía parecer a una adicción a las drogas tachándola de una "rarita" y que nadie se querría casarse con ella. Muchos chicos no se fijaban en ella y en cuanto a las chicas de la escuela, solo la ignoraban como si no fuese una diosa comparada con Dios. Pero pronto todo eso cambiaria algún día.

Esa mañana cuando Lincoln iba a almorzar, el vio a la chica McLain almorzando en paz, la miro un poco con una cara enamorada, ella sintió esa presencia, a lo que al voltearse sonrojada ella solo lo miro comiendo su almuerzo.

Aunque luego su paz fue interrumpida por una chica de mal carácter y de comportamiento de malparida.

-Vaya miren quien está aquí. Esta Sid Vicious* región 0 jajajajajajajajajajajajaj.

Era Kelly Domnall, la chica más "popular" de toda la secundaria. La verdad era una idiota a la cual siempre se metía con cualquiera que no pensaban como ella, a un tal grado de agredirlos y darles su merecido, aunque su blanco favorito era Ember, y era hacerle la vida imposible hasta que muriese. Como si viniese de un linaje largo de asesinos sedientos de sangre a la cual quieren matar a aquellos quienes la humillan o se interponen en su camino.

-Lárgate Kelly. - le murmuro "Ember".

-Oye estuve pensando, como no tengo dinero para el almuerzo, me robare el tuyo. - le dijo con maldad sabiendo que ella en realidad, aparte de pensar que se creía la reina de todo, era una codiciosa y pretenciosa que no se conformaba con lo que tenía.

-De eso nada zorra. - dijo Ember arrebatándole su almuerzo de sus manos, como si ella se revelase, lo cual una persona al hacer eso, le causa una ira interna a la cual la desquita con los golpes, como si se le conociese como un modelo temperamental de lujo que no sabe cómo controlarse... Y se desquita con cualquiera ya sean niños u objetos inanimados.

\- ¡¿Como me dijiste idiota?!- le pregunto Kelly perdiendo la cabeza.

-Como te dije zorra.-Ember le levanta el dedo de el de en medio haciéndola enfurecer aún más. Kelly intento golpearla a las bofeteadas, pero Lincoln intervino deteniendo su bofeteada y lanzando su cara, pero de manera muy fuerte haciéndole salir sangre y un diente.

\- ¡Oye no te atrevas a lastimarla! - le grito Lincoln a ella mientras todos se reían y ella quedaba en ridículo.-¡Ahora lame tu sangre! ¡Si no quieres que yo lo haga! - le amenazo Lincoln y ella tuvo que obedecer sus órdenes y le lamio las botas y todos se rieron más, mientras quedaba más en ridículo que hace unos segundos.

Él se marchó de la cafetería, orgulloso de haberla puesto en su lugar, mientras Ember se quedó pensando en cómo la había defendido y parecía que se estuviese... ¿enamorando de él o de un chico que recién hace semanas se estaba "incluyendo" en la escuela?

Quizás definitivamente ella era el tipo de chico que ella soñaba todo el tiempo.

Continuara...

*Sid Vicious: Guitarrista de la banda de Punk Rock británica los Sex Pistols.

 **Mis próximos proyectos serán unos UAs de episodios odiados de TLH, Heavy Meddle, Sound of silence, entre otros, dedicados a MontanaHatsune92. Uno de los cuantos UAs que tengo planeados es uno del episodio que salió hace 2 días llamado "Fandom Pains" en donde en vez de que las hermanas se pasen con Lincoln, Lucy se pasó con Leni y Lori (Aunque pensándolo por la forma en como ellas molestaron a Lucy y se babearon por Tristan al igual que en Study Muffin por Hugh).**

 **Bueno yo me despido.**


	2. Recompensa

**Saludos a:**

 ***eltioRob95**

 ***Armanduxbstds**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***miguelpuentedejesus : Gracias. Esto no es violencia contra la mujer el solo le detuvo su mano apunto de bofetear a Ember haciendo que ella misma se bofeteara.**

 ***eltioRob95: Jej no hay de qué. Aunque la verdad el motivo del cual no te avise fue porque creo que hay muchos autores que dedican historias a otras sin avisar jej.**

 **Ahora voy a darle con el capítulo:**

Luego de salir de la escuela "Ember" le fue a hablar y a agradecerle a Lincoln por haberla defendido de esa malnacida de Kelly. Y quizás hasta él podría haber recibido una clase de "recompensa".

\- ¡Oye Lincoln!- le llamo Ember.

\- ¿Sí? - le pregunto el peliblanco.

-Gracias... Por defenderme...- le contesto Ember un poco tímida y sonrojada por pensar que alguien se "fijase" en ella y que le prestase un poco de atención que no era tanto pedir.

-Si, no hay de qué. - le dijo Lincoln un poco ruborizado.

-Ah, oye, me preguntaba si este fin de semana querías ir a.… no sé. ¿Una cita conmigo? - le pregunto ruborizándose más que nada en el mundo.

-Em... Yo... Em... Si por supuesto. - le dijo Lincoln en un tono alegria y él se fue a su casa.

\- ¡Bien te veo allí!- le grito Ember desde lejos mientras lo veía marcharse. - Estará allí...- susurro la chica McLain con puras esperanzas en su voz, sabiendo que ella no lo podía creer por los discos nuevos de sus bandas favoritas. ¡Un chico la había invitado a salir por primera vez en toda su vida! Y no iba a desperdiciar toda esa "bandeja de plata" por nada en el mundo.

Continuara...


	3. Advertencias

Dias luego tras la propuesta de la cita que Lincoln y Ember iban a tener aquella chica con sueños no lo podia creer, ¡Iba a tener una cita! Sin que nadie lo interrumpiese.

Finalmente, los sueños "humedos" de la joven McLain parecieron ser de verdad y no una ilusion.

Ella se encontraba de camino a su casa entrando.

-Disculpa señorita, ¿se puede saber en donde estuviste?- pregunto su padre de nombre Alfred.

-En mi escuela.- le dijo su hija.

-¿Y que hay con los niñatos de ahi?- dijo Alfred de forma seria. Definitivamente ese era el tipo de padres que si descubren que tu hija es una clase de otaku que tiene a Aikuro Mikisugi de Kill La Kill como husbando o en estos casos si descubre que tiene pretendientes por talentos que en la vista de todos son "unicos" a el padre le agrarran deseos de golpearlos, asustarlos y/o matarlos hasta este caso para que no le pase nada feo a su "bebe".

-¡Alfred!- su esposa Janice intervino.- ¡No les faltes el respeto de esa forma! ¡Se que con quien quiera que este yo la apoyo!

-Y bien... ¿Como se llama este chico?- le pregunto su esposo.

-Se llama Lincoln Loud.- le respondio la chica castaña.

-Hablas del muchachon de pelo blanco. Si, puedes ir con el pero... ¡si me entero de que te hizo algo! ¡Deseara que sus padres nunca Se hubiesen conocido!- le dejo el hombre a la muchacha su "advertencia" de hacerle el "peor" de los "males", aunque dando a entender de que desease jamas hubiese nacido.

-Ok entiendo.- dijo Amber un poco temerosa de que meterse con su padre es como meterse con un criminal en la calle con una botella rota de vidrio.

-"¡Al fin! ¡Mis sueños se hicieron realidad! ¡Se que Lincoln no hecharia a perder esta ocasion por nada!"- penso Amber para sus adentros, Sin pensar de que la realidad podria superar sus expectativas.

Continuara...

 **Disculpenme tanto porque esta historia se encontro en un "descanso" definitivo es que yo he estado bastante "rondando" en Wattpad con autores que siguen con los fics de NSL y publicando historias originales como cualquier persona en ese sitio.**

 **Le mando saludos a: Metalero Anarkista y phantomknight0.**


	4. Cita olvidada

-¡TRES CUARTOS DE HORAS TARDES!

Esas eran las palabras de aquella adolescente pelicastaña, la cual habia ido a una cita al cinema con aquel que la defendio de la malnacida que le hacia la vida imposible como las estrofas o partes de la letra de una cancion de bandas como Slayer o Megadeth. Espero tres horas a que viniera o apareciese.

Nada.

No se molesto o se canso ni nada por el estilo u algo asi.

Solo se irrito.

.

Mientras tanto...

.

El sr. Lynn, patriarca del matrimonio Loud, se encontraba pintando la puerta de la cochera de su residencia.

En ese momento vio a Lincoln salir de ahi.

-Lincoln, hijo, me ayudas.- preguntaba su padre el cual ya estaba encontrando medio "dificil" pintar la puerta de la cochera el solo.

-Claro pa.- se "olvido" por "accidente" la cita que tenia con Ember de haberla defendido de su bully Kelly. Y tarde o temprano iba a ver las conse.

Como sea, ayudo a su pa a pintar la puerta del garaje hasta que Charles, el perro de la familia se metio entre los valdes de pintura.

-No charles no!-Muy tarde. Aquel perro se metio entre aquellos frascos de pintura saltandole en su cara como cuando alguien se lava su cara dormida por las mañanas escolares y a su padre lo aplasto el estomago la puerta de aquella cochera.

Aunque en ese momento llego la matriarca de la familia loud, La Rita Loud, al "rescate".

-No se preocupen alli voy.

Levanto la puerta del garage que "pisaba" la panza grande de su marido, y ayudando a su hijo Lincoln a lavarse los restos de pintura en su cara.

Pero no logro quitarsela.

-Ufff...

-Perdon hijo yo...- intento aquella matriarca de la familia disculparse pero importaba.

-No ma, no importa, como sea tengo que irme, tengo unas tareas en grupo con unos chicos con quienes me asignaron que jure hacer. Los vere pronto.

-Nos vemos luego hijo, no vuelvas tarde.

En ese momento Lincoln se fue a la residencia McLain, con la mentira de que tenia una actividad en grupo con unos compañeros inventados y que ni conocia.

Para la cita que accidentalmente se olvido con Ember, la cual la defendio de su abusiva, sin poder darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

En ese momento toco el timbre de aquella casa y fue atendida por la madre de aquella chica.

-¿Hola en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Y que te paso? ¿Estas bien?

 **Continuara...**

 **Perdon si me tarde en hacer esto pero tengo excusa es que los otros proyectos que contaban en la palma de mi mano no me dejaron permitir que continuase con esto que comenze hace tiempo atras.**

 **Slayer: Banda de Thrash metal estadounidense disuelta en este año ufff... u.u (Con la muerte de Jeff Hanneman y el reemplazo de un chileno, un tal Tom Araya, se fue a la verga con Slipknot, luego de la muerte de Corey Taylor y la llegada de dos nuevos miembros llamados Jay Weinberg y Alessandro Venturella).**

 **Megadeth: Banda de musica thrash tambien de EEUU. (Escuche que el motivo del porque el quien comenzo esta banda Llamado Dave Mustaine, fue expulsado de una banda con la cual es Metallica (Una altamente mundialmente conocida banda de Heavy metal) por conductas violentas y a la vez inapropiadas)**

 **Le envio un gran saludo a otro de mis seguidores de historias: ramasioti100.**


	5. Consolacion

.

Mientras tanto...

.

En el cinema...

.

Mientras Ember estaba enojada porque aun no "apareciese" Lincoln, en ese momento cerca del cine se topo con un adolescente de su misma edad, cuyo nombre era Elijah "Eli" Mann, era uno de los cuantos jugadores del equipo de la secundaria. La unica diferencia es que no pensaba como aquella buleadora de Kelly.

-Hola Ember.- le saludo.

-Ah Hola Elijah.- le devolvio la chica el saludo.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Fuiste al cine Sola?- pregunto Elijah.

-Si es que le di a "alguien" una recompensa por algo que hizo por mi. Pero luego... Se le hizo Tarde y jamas llego.

-Ya veo, y dime ¿no te gustaria ir a mi casa?

-Yo... Em... Esta bien.

Tik Tok, Tick Tack, tic toc, tic tac.

Pasaron ya 21 minutos con 12 segundos para que llegasen a la residencia Mann, ubicada en la avenida Jacks 0001.

Para la suerte de Elijah Mann, sus papas no estaban en ese momento ya que tenian unas entrevistas con empresarios de los trabajos a los que ellos atienden.

En ese momento Elijah y Ember llegaron a la habitacion del joven en donde tenian un monton de cosas: Libros, telescopio, tocadiscos, organos musicales y demas cosas asi.

En ese momento la chica peli-castaña vio que tenia un disco de una nueva cancion de Olivia Newton-John.

-Wow... Olivia N. John.- dijo Ember "contemplando" aquel disco.

-Lo se tambien me gusta esa cantante, ¿quieres escucharla?- le pregunto el joven Mann.

-Si.

En ese momento aquellos dos chicos decidieron escuchar aquel disco.

 **Continuara...**

 **Le envio unos grandes saludos a: Ralotrexx y Pandemonium1995.**

 **P.D.: Quiero mas reviews.**


	6. Verdades

En la residencia McLain...

-¿Hola en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Y que te paso? ¿Estas bien? - noto que la cara del albino estaba un poco alterada y con manchas amarillas.

\- Si estoy bien, es que yo ayudaba a mi padre a pintar la puerta de la cochera, mi mascota se metio en uno de los tarros con pintura, se complico todo, en fin.- el albino se calmo y tomo aire. - ¿Recorde que tenia una cita con Ember? ¿Esta aqui?

-No.- dijo la mama de Ember. - Se marcho hace unas horas.

-Ok. Muchas gracias.- Lincoln fue hacia su casa caminando.

Una ves que iba a entrar. Vio desde lejos a Elijah ablando con Ember…

¡La cita!

Se olvido, y alguien le cubrio su turno.

Vio que Elijah le regalaba una flor, se despidieron y Ember entro a la casa.

Elijah se marchaba pero Lincoln al ver esa escena "romantica" (Ni que romantica ni que 8/4) algo no le cuadraba.

Elijah le daba mala vibra.

\- "Tengo que averiguar que planes tiene" - penso el albino viendo que Elijah se alejaba e iba al bosque a parecer a juntarse con alguien, tomo su celular para que los demas no lo tomen de celoso o "chiflado".

\- Vaya en donde estabas. - Lincoln reconocio esa voz era la de Kelly. La zorra presumida del cole. Entonces Lincoln puso en su celular la camara para saber que se llevaban entre manos.

\- Con la perdedora de McLain, la muy aspirante me la tope por el cine, y reemplaze al sovietico Loud ese, pasamos un rato, le di una flor, pero… jaja… nada mas fue por pura lastima casual JAJAJA. - Se rio con mas fuerzas.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de esa cogelona cuando sepa que lo unico que sirve es que sea una triunfadora y que en su tumba nadie le deje una rosa.

Lincoln al acabar de grabar salio rapido (Y para que no lo notasen y lo mataran de falta de aire al oxigeno) de aquella tan perturbadora revelacion y revelarselo a la castaña de que no sea perjudicada hasta anciana.

 **Continuara...**

 **Dije que volveria a escribir capitulos en Junio pero no cuando comenzara, necesitaba inspiracion, ademas tenia mi vida, y a muchos quien mencionar que me siguen en Wattpad.**


End file.
